


Депривация

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейбл всегда пытался сделать Уэйда лучше. Фик по Гражданской войне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Депривация

Лучше всего двигаться, если отсчитываешь себе ритм. Или напеваешь песенку. Это помогает сосредоточиться, получается что-то вроде концентрированного транса, когда ты уже почти в нирване, но все еще видишь ту самую точку на стене.  
Дедпул отсчитывал себе ритм песенками, или повторял слова, или постукивал пальцами по поясу, в определенном порядке проверяя кармашки.  
Сегодня, например, ему понравилось слово "скотч". Оно отлично ложилась под ноги, дорожкой из желтого кирпича уводило вперед.  
Ему было важно соблюдать ритм в этот раз. Надо было сделать все четко и правильно. В конце-концов, у него наконец появилось какое-то законное место в обществе, и это было важно для него.  
Последний раз он чувствовал себя членом общества, когда был в школе. Хотя, возможно, он не был, не чувствовал, и это был кто-то другой.  
У него всегда было сложно со временем и воспоминаниями. Зато никогда не было скучно.  
\- Скотч, скотч, скотч, - сказал он себе тихо, прокрадываясь вперед.

\- Наручники? - предложил Капитан, с сомнением разглядывая Дедпула, на котором медленно, как в перемотке фильма, исчезали синяки и кровоподтеки.   
Кейбл покачал головой.  
\- Не поможет. В крайнем случае он может биться, пока не переломает руки, и, поверь, ему будет плевать.  
\- Расчленять его мне тоже не слишком хочется, даже если ему ничего от этого не будет.  
Кейбл достал широкий моток скотча.  
\- Не надо расчленять. Принесите еще скотча, и все будет хорошо.  
Кейбл бинтовал его скотчем сам, отпустив остальных. Ему почему-то важно было сделать это лично. Без телекинеза даже. Он потер пальцем почти зажившую ранку там, где ткань костюма порвалась, показывая покрытую язвами кожу.  
Он давно привык к тому, как Уэйд выглядит. Он видел его голым, синим, обычным, хоть и лысым, и в его же воспоминаниях видел его молодого, высокого, со светлыми взлохмаченные волосами. Какая разница, что творится с телом. Кому, как ни телепату знать, что важнее душа.  
Уэйд, например, всей душой был предан Кейблу, он верил в него больше, чем жители Провиденса, чем отец, даже больше, чем Домино, которая считала все усилия Кейбла скорее блажью. Домино его любила, Уэйд в него верил.  
Кейбл снова собирался предать Уэйда. Он снова собирался лишить его чего-то важного.  
Кейбл ушел, когда Уэйд стал напоминать блестящий кокон.

\- Черт, - сказал Дедпул, когда очнулся. - Чертовский чертов черт.  
Около минуты он пытался как-то пошевелить плечами, руками и пальцами, но его спеленали на славу, и все, чего он добился, так это падения на холодный мокрый пол.  
\- Сегодня явно не день Бекхема.  
\- Согласен.  
Кейбл пришел, когда Дедпул уже решил, что ему придется долго умирать тут от жажды и голода. Он морально готовился облизывать пол ради драгоценной влаги, и ловить крыс и тараканов зубами. Вот тогда Кейбл и пришел, поставил стул обратно, встал напротив, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Зачем вернулась, Присцилла?  
\- Не мог же я бросить тебя здесь, - Натан нахмурился, потер как-то устало виски, сразу став человечнее, не мессией, а так. Старым солдатом. - Подождал, пока все уйдут, и решил тебя выпустить.  
Уэйд снова попытался пошевелить плечами. Снова не вышло, и тогда Натан положил руку ему на плечо и вздохнул.  
\- Так правильно, просто ты сам пока не понимаешь.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты мешаешь мне работать. Что я наконец стал частью чего-то важного, а ты снова ограничиваешь меня.  
Кейбл стянул с него маску и коснулся губами лба. Так делают родители.  
Когда Натан пошевелил пальцами и скотч вдруг сполз вниз липкими комьями, Уэйд направил на него пистолет.  
\- Хочешь выстрелить?  
\- Хочу засунуть его тебе в жопу, - огрызнулся Уэйд. 

Потом, когда закончилась Гражданская война, когда они так и не помирились, когда Натан взломал ему мозги, а потом взорвался вместе со своим островом в глупом жесте самопожертвования, когда Уэйд нашел Боба, и когда они устроили в Нью-Йорке маленький парк юрского периода с Веномом в качестве приглашенной звезды...  
Потом, когда с неба, как в каком-то фильме про магию, рыцарей и божественное провидение, с неба упало копье, Уэйд кое-что понял.  
Он думал, что Натан пытается его ограничить.  
На самом деле, тот грубо вытаскивал его из закрытой комнаты, куда-то поближе к миру и людям.  
Он снимал с него чертов психологический скотч, оставляя уставшим, свободным и живым.


End file.
